Natural Attraction
by sizzlin' diva
Summary: Sophia just got a job in TNA managing the Naturals. Can she keep focused on her job or will she have a Natural Attraction? If both guys fall in love with her will it tear the tag team apart? R&R AndyxOC or ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

Natural Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own TNA. Nor do I own Andy and Chase sob. All I own is Sophia.

AN: Please R&R, it's greatly appreciated and will help me become a better writer. Thank You.

(At TNA in the office of Jim Cornett)

"Now you know what your job is?" Jim Cornett asked.

"Well not exactly sir." A girl in her early twenties replied.

"Ok let me explain. You're going to be a manager. That means you're going to accompany your guys to the ring and cheer them on and give a little assistance when it's needed."

"Alright that sounds easy enough to do. Who am I a valet for?"

"You'll see. I'll have them sent in. Oh and Ms. Martinez…"

"Yes Mr. Cornett."

"Welcome to TNA. Ok send them in." He told his secretary over the intercom.

She stood there waiting for the two guys she'd have to be a valet for. She was so nervous she was fidgeting with the handcuff necklace her father gave her. Just then two of the most incredibly gorgeous young men walked in. One had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The other had shoulder length black hair and the deepest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello boys." Mr. Cornett said.

"Hey Mr. Cornett" They said at the same time.

"Boys I want you to meet your new manager, Sophia Martinez."

"Sophia," he said "This is Chase Stevens and Andy Douglas, The Naturals."

"Hi." She said shyly. "It's nice to meet you both."

_"Man they're gorgeous." _She thought. _"How am I gonna be able to concentrate on my job with them around?"_

She was snapped from her thoughts when Mr. Cornett started talking to them again.

"Why don't you boys show Sophia around and let her meet some of the wrestlers and knockouts." He said.

"Sure." Chase said. "Come on Andy lets give her the grand tour." Andy nodded.

With that settled they walked out of the office and down the hallway.

**End of the 1****st**** chapter please review.**

**Hugs, Cookies, and Kisses,**

**sizzlin' diva**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TNA. (Nor do I own Andy and Chase) sob. All I own is Sophia.

Their first stop was the Knockouts locker room.

"Everyone decent?" Chase asked as he covered his and Andy's eyes.

"Yeah", a voice giggled. "Come on in."

As they walked in a perky redhead bounced up to meet them.

"Hi I'm Christy." The redhead said as she shook Sophia's hand.

"Nice to meet you Christy." She said "I'm Sophia."

"Well Sophia let me introduce you to the rest of the girls. That's So Cal Val." She said pointing to another redhead like herself. "That's Taylor Wilde, Gail Kim, and ODB."

"It's nice to meet you all." Sophia said

After the girls exchanged pleasantries it was time for Sophia and the boys to leave. They still had to meet some of the male wrestlers and the show started in two hours.

"Well ladies", Chase said "we'd love to stay and chat but we gotta finish this tour."

"Okay well you guys get going." Gail said

They turned to leave. They guys walked out first and Sophia was getting ready to walk out after them but Christy called her name.

"Hey Sophia", She said. "I having kind of a girl's night on my room tonight you wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to." Sophia beamed

"Great, I'll see ya then."

She turned and walked out to follow Chase and Andy. As they were walking they came across many of the wrestlers. After the tour Sophia seemed to have met everyone. The first person she met was Lance Hoyt. He was huge and seemed scary, but he was a real sweetie. All but a few were nice to her. It was almost time for the show so they headed back to their dressing room.

"So Sophia we really don't know that much about ya. Tell us about yourself." Chase asked

"Well…" She said thinking. "I'm 22 years old and I'm from Cameron, North Carolina. I live in an apartment with my two cats Louie and Marcella. I love football and I have this thing for vampires, I love any book or movie about them."

"What's your favorite movie about them?" Andy asked speaking up for the first time.

"Interview With the Vampire." She stated proudly.

"Mine too." He said giving her a cute smile.

Sophia blushed and smiled back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was a stage hand who said they needed Sophia in wardrobe.

"Meet us at the tunnel when you're finished." Chase told her.



Sophia followed the stage hand to wardrobe where they gave Sophia her outfit for the night. She changed and then was on her way to hair and make-up. A little later she was done and went to meet Chase and Andy; they were waiting for her just where they said they would.

"Hey guys." Sophia said as she walked up.

They were about to say "hey" but were stopped. They were eyeing what Sophia was wearing. She had hot pink and black short shorts and black stiletto heeled boots, a tight midriff bearing black top and a hot pink bandana like theirs that pushed back her long brown hair. To top it all off she had black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow to accentuate her emerald green eyes and some shiny nude lip gloss. All in all she was stunning.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look awesome…I mean beautiful." Chase said.

"You look so great." Andy stated.

"Just think And, we've got the most beautiful valet in all of TNA." Chase stated proudly.

Sophia blushed furiously at Chase's statement.

**End of 2****nd**** chapter **

**Hugs, Cookies, and Kisses**

**sizzlin' diva**


End file.
